Ja, diesmal für immer
by Believe78
Summary: VIB Gegenstück zu Diesmal für immer?Lisas Sicht....


Disclaimer:

Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern Sat.1 und deren Autoren, aber vor allem den wunderbaren Schauspielern, die sie täglich zum Leben erwecken!

Song: „Listen to your heart" von Roxette

**Ja, diesmal für immer!**

Lisa stand im Nebenzimmer, der Kirche, in der sie in weniger als einer halben Stunde David heiraten sollte. Sie sah zum Fenster hinaus. Auf der Wiese war schon das große Zelt aufgebaut, in dem nachher gefeiert werden sollte. Die Band auf der Bühne probte schon seit einiger Zeit und durch das Fenster hörte sie immer wieder Fetzen der Musik. Sie holte tief Luft und sah sich nochmals im Spiegel an. _Mann, Du hast Dich ganz schön verändert, Lisa._ Sie lächelte sich selbst zu. „Na, das geht aber besser, Lisa. Du heiratest ja schließlich Deinen Traummann." Ihre Mutter war unbemerkt in das Zimmer gekommen und stand jetzt hinter Lisa. Lisa versuchte ein strahlenderes Lächeln, doch irgendwie wollte es nicht klappen. Schon den ganzen Tag war sie nicht wirklich bei der Sache, sie hatte das Gefühl nicht in der Realität zu sein und jeden Moment aus ihrem Traum aufzuwachen. Nur leider fühlte es sich nicht wie ein Wunschtraum an. „Du hast doch was, Mäuschen?" Helga sah sie besorgt an. „Bekommst Du kalte Füße?" „Nein, Mama. Warum denn. Davon hab ich ja schließlich lange genug geträumt!" Lisa lächelte wieder, doch Helgas schlechtes Gefühl blieb.

„Es ist dir niemand böse, wenn Du alles abbläst. Außer den Seidels und David. Er würde das sicher nicht mit solcher Würde ertragen wie der Herr Kow…..!" Helga brach ab. Ihr tat Rokko immer noch leid und eigentlich hatte sie Lisa noch nicht ganz verziehen, dass sie ihn am Tag vor der geplanten Hochzeit hatte sitzen lassen. Lisa sah sie traurig an. „Ich weiß, wie Du darüber denkst, aber ich hab auf mein Herz gehört und das schlug immer für David." Lisa bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie in der Vergangenheit gesprochen hatte. „Lässt Du mich noch allein, bis mich Papa holen kommt?" Helga umarmte ihre Tochter und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Lisa ging zurück ans Fenster und öffnete es. _Rokko! Ja, das war wirklich keine Glanzleistung von mir. Ich hab ihm so wehgetan._ Sie seufzte innerlich. Die Musik war jetzt deutlicher zu hören.

**You've built a love but that love falls apart.**

**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. **

Bilder von Rokko stiegen vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. _Er hat mich wirklich geliebt und was mache ich. Ich trete seine Liebe mit Füßen und lasse alles in einem riesengroßen Scherbenhaufen für ihn zusammenfallen._ Nie würde sie seine Reaktion auf ihr Geständnis ihn nicht heiraten zu können vergessen. Er hatte nicht viel gesagt, aber in seinen Augen hatte sie gesehen, dass ihm das Herz brach. Hanna hatte ihr erzählt, dass er noch nicht mal mehr seine Wohnung verließ. Eine Träne löste sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel und kullerte ihre Wange hinab. Sie wischte sie energisch weg. _Du hast Dich für David entschieden. Freu Dich auf den schönsten Tag in Deinem Leben. _Sie versuchte sich selbst aufzumuntern, doch wirklich gelingen wollte es ihr nicht.

**Listen to your heart**

**when he's calling for you.**

**Listen to your heart**

**there's nothing else you can do.**

_Höre ich wirklich auf mein Herz?_ 3 Wochen zuvor hatte sie diese Frage ohne zögern mit Ja beantwortet. Es hatte keinen Zweifel gegeben, dass sie mit David die richtige Entscheidung gefällt hatte. Aber seit einigen Tagen hegte sie im Stillen Zweifel an ihrer Entscheidung. Sie vermisste Rokko. Sein Lachen, seine schrillen Klamotten, seinen Sinn für Humor. Aber am meisten fehlte ihr seinen Nähe und das Strahlen in seinen Augen, wenn er sie ansah. Sie sah ihn jetzt direkt vor sich. Die Tränen begannen wieder zu fließen.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Fahrig versuchte sie die Spuren, die die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen hatten zu beseitigen. „Du hast geweint, Schnattchen!" Ihrem Vater entging natürlich wieder nichts. Sie lächelte ihn unter Tränen an. „Vor Glück, Papa!" sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Es geht los. Bist Du soweit?" Bernd hatte Lisas Lüge geschluckt. _Er freut sich so, dass ich David heirate. _Sie hakte sich bei ihrem Vater ein und verließ das Nebenzimmer der Kirche. Im hinausgehen hörte sie noch mal auf das Lied, das draußen gespielt wurde.

**And there are voices**

**that want to be heard.**

**So much to mention**

**but you can't find the words.**

**The scent of magic,**

**the beauty that's been**

**when love was wilder than the wind.**

Innerlich spielte sich in Lisa ein Kampf ab. Einerseits wollte sie zu ihrer Entscheidung stehen und ihren Traum zur Wirklichkeit machen, andererseits war da auch Angst, dass sich diese Wirklichkeit in einen Albtraum verwandeln könnte. Bisher war ihr Leben mit David nur im Traum vorgekommen und in den Wochen seit ihrer Entscheidung für ihn, war für Zweisamkeit keine Zeit geblieben. Sie war sofort in den Seidel-Clan integriert worden und alles hatte sich nur um die Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit gedreht. Die Seidels hatten einen Wedding-Planer engagiert, der alles riesig und pompös vorbereitete. Schon als sie die ersten Pläne gehört hatte, hatte sich der Gedanke „Das bin nicht ich" in ihren Kopf eingeschlichen. Sie hatte aber zu allem Ja gesagt, da sie sah wie glücklich David war. Und jetzt stand sie hier an der Seite ihres Vaters am Eingang zur Kirche und hatte nur noch einen Gedanken: _Ich will hier weg! _Doch anstatt wegzulaufen, straffte sie die Schultern und lief mit ihrem Vater durch die Türen, die von Hanna und Kim gerade geöffnet wurden. Sie lächelte, doch es fühlte sich an, als würde sie eine Maske tragen. Vorne am Altar stand David. Er strahlte sie an. Plötzlich verschwamm alles vor ihren Augen und sie sah Rokko an Davids Platz stehen. Er strahlte sie an und Lisa wäre am liebsten zu ihm gelaufen. Sie blinzelte und das Bild von Rokko war verschwunden. _War das ein Zeichen?_ Lisa musste an das Lied denken, das sie gerade noch gehört hatte. _Listen to your heart…….und was sagt mir mein Herz?_ Lisa schluckte. _Nein, Du gehst jetzt noch die paar Schritte und heiratest David. Das war doch immer Dein Traum._ Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie das richtige tat. _Es war immer nur ein Traum. Mit Rokko hast Du die Wirklichkeit kennen gelernt und die war doch besser als jeder Traum!_

Sie stand jetzt direkt vor David und er hob ihren Schleier an. Wieder verschwamm alles vor Lisas Augen und sie sah abermals Rokko vor sich. Er lächelte sie liebevoll an und sie konnte seine Nähe fast körperlich spüren. Die nächsten Minuten bekam Lisa nichts um sich herum mit. Sie hing ihren Gedanken an Rokko nach und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass sie es soweit hatte kommen lassen. „Willst Du, Elisabeth Maria Plenske, den hier anwesenden David Seidel zu Deinem Dir angetrauten Mann nehmen, so antworte mit ja, ich will." Die Stimme des Pfarrers brachte sie zurück in die Realität.

„_Mir ist gerade noch mal aufgefallen, was für ne tolle Frau sie sind. Ich glaube, ich hab mich in sie verliebt" _Wieder sah sie Rokkos Gesicht vor sich und diesmal hörte sie auch seine Stimme. Sie drehte sich zu David, der schon etwas nervös schaute, weil sie nicht antwortete.

„Es tut mir Leid, David, aber ich kann Dich nicht heiraten. Ich war nicht in Dich verliebt, sondern in den Traum von Dir. In den perfekten Traum von Dir. Dabei habe ich übersehen, dass ich bereits eine perfekte Wirklichkeit hatte. Und die hole ich mir jetzt zurück!" ohne David noch mal anzusehen drehte sich Lisa um und rannte an allen Gästen vorbei zum Ausgang.

15 Minuten später stand sie vor Rokkos Wohnung. Sie klingelte Sturm, doch niemand öffnete. _Ausgerechnet heute muss er aus der Wohnung! Hoffentlich ist er nicht ganz weg._ Tausend Gedanken schwirrten durch Lisas Kopf. Plötzlich hatte sie Angst. _Was, wenn er Dich nicht mehr will? Wenn er mir nicht noch mal verzeihen kann. Bekomme ich noch eine dritte Chance? Wird er mir je wieder glauben können?_ Sie setzte sich auf die Stufe vor der Wohnungstür und fing bitterlich an zu weinen. Plötzlich sah sie durch ihren Tränenschleier, dass auf der anderen Straßenseite ein Wagen hielt. Sie blickte auf und sah Rokko aus dem Taxi steigen. Er ging mit gesenktem Kopf über die Strasse. Er blieb stehen und schaute zu seiner Tür. Er schloss die Augen. Er sah wieder zu ihr herüber. Sie stand auf und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Wieder blinzelte Rokko und zwickte sich selbst in den Arm. _Du träumst nicht, Rokko. Ich bin wirklich hier. _Ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht und sie ging auf ihn zu.

„Was machst du hier? Wieso…?" Lisa ließ ihn nicht weiter reden. Sie legt ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Ich konnte ihn nicht heiraten. Wir standen schon am Altar und der Pfarrer fragte mich gerade ob ich David heiraten wolle. Ich blickte David an und sah plötzlich Dein Gesicht vor mir und da wusste ich, dass es falsch war, dass ich viel lieber Deine Frau werden will. Da hab ich mich umgedreht und bin aus der Kirche gerannt."

Lisa spürte, dass ihr wieder Tränen das Gesicht hinunterliefen. Rokko sah sie fassungslos an. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. „Kannst Du mir noch mal verzeihen?" Rokko sah ihr gerade in die Augen. _Oh, wie habe ich diese Augen vermisst. Bitte verzeih mir! Ich will mein Leben mit Dir teilen. Lass mich meine Fehler wiedergutmachen, bitte! _„Ich liebe Dich, Rokko!" sie griff nach seiner Hand. Rokkos Augen begannen zu strahlen. Lisa wagte kaum zu hoffen, dass er ihr glaubte. „Diesmal für immer?" fragte er und sein Gesicht strahlte. _JA! Ich werde Dir nie wieder wehtun. Ich liebe Dich mehr als mein Leben, Rokko! _„Ja, diesmal für immer!"

Er nahm sie in seinen Arme und küsste sie zärtlich.


End file.
